


The Way You Look Tonight

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 8 - The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra





	

That was it. The last night of his nightmare that was McKinley.   
  
The night of the prom.   
  
Blaine readjusted his bowtie and, taking deep breath, stepped into the room. The light was dimmed, a big discotheque ball hung from the celling along with balloons and serpentines. By the walls stood tables with refreshments. The floor was full of people dancing and having good time. He looked around, trying to find some of his friends.   
  
"Hello, handsome" someone whispered into his ears. Blaine smiled and turned around. Next to him stood Kurt Hummel, one of McKinley's skanks. He was dressed in really good fitting black suit and golden bowtie that somehow was matching Blaine's; the usual pink in his hair was gone.   
  
"Hi, Kurt" he replied.   
  
"I love the way you look tonight " Kurt said, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Very handsome. _Edible"_ he purred, mapping Blaine's neck with more kisses.   
  
"What are you doing Kurt?!" Blaine took a step away from him. "People gonna see!"   
  
"Who cares?!" His boyfriend came closer and took his hands. "I want them to see. I want them to know I'm perfectly happy. With you."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Of course." He kissed him gently, not bothered by people around them. "Maybe it's too soon, but... I'm so in love with you, Bee..."  
  
"I love you, too." Blaine said, blushing.   
  
"So now" Kurt took a step back and stretched his arm. "May I have this dance?"   
  
"Yes. Yes, you may."


End file.
